reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Saloon
leaving a saloon, heading for the frontier.]] Saloons are a type of bar that are found through the American west during the time period of Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Saloons are places offering luxurious comforts and catering to frontiersman by providing alcohol and gambling. Prostitutes are also found here, but you cannot hire a prostitute in Red Dead Redemption nor Revolver. Saloons were popular social institutions and facilitated many major roles for small frontier communities, often doubling as community centers. In Red Dead Redemption, players can purchase drinks, gamble on card games like Poker, Blackjack, and other games like Five Finger Fillet and Liar's Dice. It is possible for the player to get in a bar fight after bumping into an NPC, or when caught cheating at poker. If Marston's honor/fame is high or low enough, drinks will, from then on, be free of charge. In Multiplayer, it is fairly easy to get the 6 titles Bandito, Renegade, Enemy of the State, Running Man, Fleeing Felon, and Maniac Militia Member by covering behind the bar and shooting the officers that come in. Also, to make this task even easier is to have somebody else go upstairs and shoot down at the officers, therefore giving both of you a chance to get them and making it easier for both of you. Safehouses *On the second floor of the Armadillo Saloon there is a buyable Safehouse. *Behind the game room in the Chuparosa Saloon you can buy a Safehouse. *Down the hall in the Rathskeller Fork Saloon, you will find another buyable Safehouse. *On the upper level of the Blackwater Saloon there is a safehouse which is obtained by reaching the final chapter of the games main story. *Upstairs in the same building as the Casa Madrugada Saloon there is a buyable safehouse. Locations *Armadillo Saloon, Armadillo *Blackwater Saloon, Blackwater *Thieves' Landing Saloon, Thieves' Landing *Rathskeller Fork *Cantina de Escalera, Escalera *Chuparosa *Casa Madrugada Trivia *If Marston shoots a piano in any saloon, he will hear a sound like someone is banging in the keys. *The most active saloon in Red Dead Redemption is in Armadillo, where as the largest is in Chuparosa. *The bartender in Blackwater closely resembles the bartender in Armadillo, except the one in Blackwater is clearly older. *At any saloon in the game, if the player draws any weapon at a person in the saloon, they will choose to either draw their weapons on you or scream and run away causing other people to panic and run out of the saloon. *A similar event will happen if you try to fight anyone in a saloon, some people will choose to fight back or panic and run as with other people in the saloon. *If you aim your gun at someone who is leaning back in a chair they will fall back on their head. *A bottle of N. W. Dickens Tonic can be found in the Armadillo Saloon. It is in the same room as the poker table. *The chandelier hanging in the Armadillo saloon is apt to randomly break away from its chain and hit the ground. Sometimes, hilariously, it will fall on a patron. *Try throwing a knife at the chain holding up the chandelier in Armadillo's Saloon using Dead-Eye for an interesting effect. It's easier to see if you stand as close to it as possible on the second floor. Achievements Getting into bar fights in a saloon will contribute toward acquisition of the following achievement: Category:Redemption Locations Category:Revolver Locations Category:Amenities Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Single Player